Ubo Bon and Pan Pakapon
Ubo Bon is a talking tree that lives in Patapolis. His crown is always itchy, and he enlists the help of his friend Pan Pakapon to help him. Pan Pakapon is a normal Patapon with a trumpet and special urn-like hat. How to Unlock Patapon 1 You obtain Pan Pakapon's hat from the tombstone in Mission 2, before getting Tatepon's Memory from Ban the Tatepon. Patapon 2 Training: Juju Jungle Course Complete the course once within the time limit to obtain the Pakapon Cap. Cost Patapon 1 *1 Leather Meat Patapon 2 *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Gameplay Perform Ubo Bon's rhythm after he recites it by pressing the O button accordingly. Patapon 1 *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *O-OO-OO *O-OO-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Patapon 2 *Level 1 **O-O-O **O-O-O **O-O-OO **O-O-OO **OO-O-OO **OO-O-OO **O-O-O **O-O-OO *Level 2 **O-O-O **O-O-OO **OO-OO-O **O-O-OO **O-OO-OO **OO-O-OO **O-O-O **O-O-OO *Level 3 **O-O-O **OO-OO-O **O-O-OO **OO-O-OO **OOO-OOO **O-OO-OO **O-O-O **O-O-OO Rewards Patapon 1 If you hit them all or miss one sequence, you will get a drop at the end. If you are lucky you will get a drop before then. Valid Drops are Meat and Wood, Levels 1-3. Patapon 2 *Level 1 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Tender Meat (Level 2) ***Hide: Gotsutsu Hide (Level 2) ***Fang: Itete Fang (Level 2) ***Bone: Gashirin Bone (Level 2) ***Wood: Cherry Tree (Level 2) *Level 2 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1), Tender Meats (Level 2) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1), Gotsutsu Hides (Level 2) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1), Itete Fangs (Level 2) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1), Gashirin Bones (Level 2) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1), Cherry Trees (Level 2) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Succulent Meat (Level 3) ***Hide: Subebe Hide (Level 3) ***Fang: Gizaza Fang (Level 3) ***Bone: Dodeka Bone (Level 3) ***Wood: Hinoki (Level 3) *Level 3 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1), Tender Meats (Level 2), Succulent Meats (Level 3) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1), Gotsutsu Hides (Level 2), Subebe Hides (Level 3) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1), Itete Fangs (Level 2), Gizaza Fangs (Level 3) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1), Gashirin Bones (Level 2), Dodeka Bones (Level 3) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1), Cherry Trees (Level 2), Hinokis (Level 3) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Mystery Meat (Level 4) ***Hide: Mezura Hide (Level 4) ***Fang: Nazozo Fang (Level 4) ***Bone: Ottama Bone (Level 4) ***Wood: Super Cedar (Level 4) Difficulty Easy. You'll usually get all of the sequences correct on your first go. Level 3 in Patapon 2 is a bit tougher to perfect, due to the triple circle press near the middle and the wide range of "two double beats, one single beat" sequences, but you should still be able to get Level 4 items from it with practice. Trivia *The leaves that Ubo Bon drop during the minigame are useless. *In some early pictures, Ubo Bon is seen dancing with flowers and a spider in the background, though in the actual game, there is none. ** Pan the Pakapon originally had a more regal-looking hat. *During development, Ubo Bon cursed a little. This was changed for final release. **This is the only minigame in Patapon 2 to use dialogue after the introduction. (e.g "BON BON BON") Category:Minigames Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Materials Category:Patapolis